freshprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Where There's a Will, There's a Way (Part 2)
|image = File:402.jpg |season = 4 |episode = 2 |airdate = September 20, 1993 |writer = Gary H. Miller |director = Shelley Jensen |previous = Where There's a Will, There's a Way (Part 1) |next = All Guts, No Glory }} is the 2nd episode of Season 4 of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. Summary Will accuses Jazz for sending rappers to his party who got him and Carlton kicked out of their rooms by a cranky and careless evil old landlord. Hilary has difficulty dealing with Trevor's death. Plot Continuing where the last episode went off, Jackie slaps Will and leaves after telling Will he hasn't change. Will tells Carlton she is from Philadelphia and has no interest in her as a bus of partygoers invited by Jazz arrives while Will and Carlton block the door with furniture. Their landlord ends up evicting them both from the apartment due to his yard and banister being ruined. Carlton decides to move in back home and leaves Will on his own. Will talks to Jackie, who is bitter of all his friends from back home, he never stayed in touch with her upon moving and she offers him a job at the campus store. The family watches as Trevor proposes to Hilary on live TV but he is killed when he hits his head on the concrete while bungee jumping. After the funeral, Jazz informs Will that they cannot go back to his apartment for a week as there is a hostage situation there. Will uses Hilary's refusal to be anywhere that Trevor has to manipulate her out of the pool house. Phillip allows Will to stay in the pool house after some negotiation and Carlton also moves in there with him. Phillip, who is usually annoyed with the arguing, happily listens as Will and Carlton argue, happy to have his family back together again. Trivia *In every episode after moving into the pool house, Will has a framed copy of the first issue of "Static" hanging on the wall near the door. Static is a popular teenage African American superhero on which which the cartoon "Static Shock" was based. *When Jazz sits Will down in his chair, the door to Jazz's apartment is closed. When the camera POV changes to Will's right, the door is open. Quotes :Carlton (to Will): Since I didn't buy a program on the way in, could you please tell me what the heck is goin' on?! :Will: Man, look. That filly is from Philly. We grew up together. :Carlton: What does that mean? Grew up together? :Will: What do you want it to mean? :Carlton: That she hates you and you have no interest in her. :Will: You just saw her smack me, didn't you? :Carlton: I've seen a lot of girls smack you, Will. Then I see the same girls leaving your room. :[Trevor's bungee jump marriage proposal is shown to the entire Banks household, Hilary in particular] :Trevor: (makes the jump) Hilary Banks...! :Hilary: (excitedly): Yes, Trevor?! :Trevor: Will you marry me...?! :[A crash is heard when Trevor hits the ground; the signal on the T.V. goes haywire, leaving Will and the Bankses in the state of shock] :Will: I ain't no bungee expert or nothing, but I don't think he's suppose to be slamming into the ground like that. :[Hilary looks at an urn that she got from the funeral] :Hilary: I love you, Trevor. :Will: Um, Hilary? Trevor wasn't cremated. :Hilary: EWW! Then who's this?! (throws the urn to Will, who hands it to Geoffrey) :Geoffrey: I'll see him to the door, Miss Hilary. (leaves the room) :Philip (to Will): I guess you've got yourself a pool house. :Carlton: How come he gets the pool house while I'm upstairs with the weeping widow?! :Will: Uncle Phil, keep this man off my property or I'll shoot him. :Carlton: It's my property! I inherit everything when the big guy takes his bungee jump! Category:Episodes Category:Season 4